icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ottawa Gee-Gees
"Gee-Gees" is the name of the sports teams of the University of Ottawa, located in Ottawa, Ontario. They are members of Ontario University Athletics (OUA) and U Sports (formerly known as CIS). History The Ottawa Gee-Gees hockey team competed in the Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union (CIAU Central) in 1910-11 and 1911-12. After a lengthy hiatus they joined the Ottawa-St. Lawrence Conference (OSLC) from 1961-62 to 1967-68. In 1968-69 they jumped to the Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association (QOAA) where they remained until the conference ended in 1970-71. In 1971-72 they joined the Ontario Universities Athletic Association (OUAA) once the Ontario and Quebec conferences were re-organized along provincial lines. However, they switched to the Quebec Universities Athletic Association (QUAA) for the 1979-80 season and remained there through 1986-87 when it folded. In 1987-88 they re-joined the OUAA, which changed names to OUA in 1997-98. The university suspended its hockey program for the 2014-15 and 2015-16 seasons and resumed play in 2016-17. The Gee-Gees also operated junior teams from 1928-29 to 1956-57. Their seasons overlapped between two leagues, the Ottawa Senior Interscholastic League (OSIL) and the Ottawa City Junior League (OCJL). They had a team in each league in both 1938 and 1941. Those league winners, plus others, played in the Ottawa District Junior Playoffs for a berth in the Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs. *'Official Site' 'Season-by-Season Records' Click on the links in the “Year/Comp.” column to go to the page for that season. 'CIAU (Central) 1910-11 to 1911-12' 'List of Junior Seasons' *1928-29 Ottawa City Junior League *1934-35 Ottawa City Junior League *1935-36 Ottawa City Junior League *won championship *1935-36 Ottawa District Junior Playoffs *1936-37 Ottawa City Junior League *1937-38 Ottawa IS Season *1937-38 Ottawa City Junior League *1938-39 Ottawa IS Season *1939-40 Ottawa IS Season *1940-41 Ottawa IS Season *1940-41 Ottawa City Junior League *1941-42 Ottawa City Junior League *won championship *1941-42 Ottawa District Junior Playoffs *1942-43 Ottawa City Junior League *1942-43 Ottawa IS Season *1943-44 Ottawa IS Season *won championship *1943-44 Ottawa District Junior Playoffs *won championship *1943-44 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs *1944-45 Ottawa IS Season *1945-46 Ottawa IS Season *1946-47 Ottawa IS Season *1947-48 Ottawa IS Season *won championship *1947-48 Ottawa District Junior Playoffs *1948-49 Ottawa City Junior League *1949-50 Ottawa City Junior League *1950-51 Ottawa City Junior League *1951-52 Ottawa City Junior League *1952-53 Ottawa City Junior League *1953-54 Ottawa City Junior League *1954-55 Ottawa City Junior League *1955-56 Ottawa City Junior League *1956-57 Ottawa City Junior League 'OSLC 1961-62 to 1967-68' 'QOAA 1968-69 to 1970-71' 'OUAA 1971-72 to 1978-79' 'QUAA 1979-80 to 1986-87' 'OUAA/OUA years with ties 1987-88 to 2002-03' 'OUA years with ties and OT losses 2003-04 to 2006-07' 'OUA years without ties 2007-08 to present' 'Commemorations' 'University Cups' *1985 University Cup *2004 University Cup 'Championships' JUNIOR: *'OCJL:' 1936, 1942 *'OSIL:' 1944, 1948 *'Ottawa District:' 1944 UNIVERSITY: *'QUAA:' 1985 'Pictures' 'Alternate Logos' 'Links' 'West Division' *Brock Badgers *Guelph Gryphons *Lakehead Thunderwolves *Laurier Golden Hawks *Ryerson Rams *Toronto Varsity Blues *Waterloo Warriors *Western Ontario Mustangs *Windsor Lancers *York Lions 'East Division' *Carleton Ravens *Concordia Stingers *Laurentian Voyageurs *McGill Redmen *Nipissing Lakers *Ottawa Gee-Gees *Queen's Golden Gaels *RMC Paladins *UOIT Ridgebacks *UQTR Patriotes Also see *U Sports *List of University Cup Playoffs *Ontario University Athletics *Quebec Universities Athletic Association *Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association *Ottawa-St. Lawrence Conference *Ottawa City Junior League *Ottawa Senior Interscholastic League Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Ottawa District Junior Hockey Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Ontario University Hockey Category:Interprovincial Hockey Union teams Category:Ottawa City Senior League teams